


手机挂件

by 墨陌 (Sumi_Karasu)



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Modern Era
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi_Karasu/pseuds/%E5%A2%A8%E9%99%8C
Summary: *主题：热恋、兔子、手机挂件*设定：OOC 现代
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Kudos: 2





	手机挂件

**Author's Note:**

> *主题：热恋、兔子、手机挂件  
> *设定：OOC 现代

神乐看着地上被踩坏的手机挂件，愤怒地抬起头瞪着来者，「喂！撞了人也不道歉吗？」她本来在路上拿着手机在给杂志社老板银八发信息，结果突然被人撞倒，手机摔在地上被路上的行人踩坏了手机挂链。那个食物状挂件她还是挺喜欢的呢，毕竟是那个人送给她的礼物，竟然就这么坏掉了。都怪眼前这个人！  
「是你低着头看手机不看路才会被撞倒的吧？」来者不善，不过可惜他面前的这个女孩子也不是省油的灯，神乐捡起手机正想重温一下高中时代和冲田总悟干架的情形时，冲田总悟出现了。  
「喂喂喂，走了啦。」冲田总悟的出现成功阻止了暴力场面的发生，把还在生气的神乐拽走，果不其然的被袭击了。  
「你干嘛啦？我还没教训他呢。」神乐不满意的鼓着脸看着仍旧一副少年模样的青年。  
冲田捂着被打的肚子，低头看着对方闪着怒意的湛蓝色双眸无奈的开口，「小姐，要是你出手的话，恐怕那人就是伤残了吧。」毫不怀疑眼前这个看似弱小的人体内到底蕴藏着多大的力量。  
神乐不乐意的瞪着冲田，「他可是弄坏了我的东西呢。」拿出手机晃了晃，上面挂着破碎的食物状挂件。  
冲田伸手揉了揉散下长发的神乐的头顶，「好了，不生气了，再买一个不就好了。」  
神乐抬脚踩在冲田的脚上，笑容灿烂说出的话却带着愤恨，「一·点·都·不·好。」  
冲田痛的皱了皱眉，连忙撤回脚，看着还在生气的神乐拽着她的手向礼品店走去。那个挂件他看着也眼熟，若是没记错应该是在高中毕业前最后一个白色情人节他送给她的回礼。没想到这么久了她还留着。  
嘴角微微扬起，「行了，我再送你一个，不要生气了，好不容易才得来的休假约会别因为这件事扰了心情。」  
进了店铺，店员看着两人手牵着手走进来便带着热情的笑容凑了上去，「欢迎光临，二位是来挑情侣款式的饰品的吗？」职业性的微笑和专业的推荐，却让跟在冲田身后的神乐有些招架不住。  
冲田怎么会不了解神乐的性子，她不喜欢逛街还要被店员像是在推销产品一般的跟着「我们随意看看。」随口打发了店员，拉着神乐在店内随意的挑选起来。  
神乐虽然还是不太情愿，但是至少这也是冲田要买给她的，就算不是那个食物挂件，也是从他那里收到的一份礼物，正因为这样，她还是会好好挑选的。  
冲田选了好几个神乐都不满意，他本来就对挑选饰品这种东西不太在行，上次那个食物挂件还是和姐姐一起去逛街时买的，这回可没有姐姐给他做参谋了。  
话说上次姐姐是怎么说的来着？  
「你想送的那个人喜欢什么呢？」  
喜欢？她还会喜欢食物以外的东西吗？  
冲田脑海中不断思索着神乐喜欢的东西，眼睛一一扫过店内摆出来的手机链。  
「啊……这个呢？」冲田拿了一个白色绒毛的兔子挂件，「和你一样。」蓝色眼睛的白兔子，的确和眼前的这个人一样。  
神乐接过兔子别过视线不看他，「马马虎虎吧。」她才不会承认她很喜欢手里这只小兔子呢。  
冲田勾起浅浅的笑容说了句「还是这么不可爱。」就去收银台付了款，然后牵着神乐走出了礼品店。  
「想去哪？」冲田回过头问那个茜色头发的女子。  
神乐思考了会，「先去吃自助餐吧，我饿了。」  
「喂喂喂，你能不能别这么没有情调。」虽然嘴上这么抱怨，但是仍旧迈开步子向自助餐餐厅前进。  
「和你出来要什么情调。」女子在他的身后露出灿烂的笑容，快走了几步跟上男子的步伐并肩而行。


End file.
